


【姚曲】纯属意外（上）肉渣

by noname0810



Category: 123 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname0810/pseuds/noname0810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：欢乐颂  姚滨 X 曲连杰</p><p>万分的警告：姚曲不是曲筱绡，是曲连杰曲连杰曲连杰曲连杰曲连杰曲连杰曲连杰曲连杰..</p><p>预警：私设众多、放飞自我的配对、没节操的短篇、连我也不知道会怎么发展，尽量不ooc</p><p>欢乐向HE</p>
            </blockquote>





	【姚曲】纯属意外（上）肉渣

曲连杰醒来时，全身疼痛难当，连嗓子都是哑的。

他脑子恍恍惚惚，没几分清醒，皮肤贴着丝绸的触感让他知道自己又裸睡了，可怎么今天后边这么痛，他微微转了身，臀部一移动就发现似乎臀内有液体向外流动。他不明所以，可全身实在太痛了，他也懒得想。

朦朦胧胧中，他瞥见床的右边似乎有个人躺在他旁边...

短头发的...看起来挺清爽...

那人还在睡梦中，翻了个身露出了脸。曲连杰一看見那脸，瞬间双眼瞪大，从头到脚的细胞都醒了，他倒抽一口气，连尖叫都忘了，足足傻在那一分钟。

他妈的曲筱绡那臭三八的哥儿们姚滨在这里做什么！！！！！！！

姚滨躺在床上睡得香，又翻了个身，没想到被子下的裸体就给翻了出来。姚滨一个富家子弟工子，整日靠炒股票、炒房地产赚钱，平常闲得很，闲暇嗜好就时上健身房或到处去玩，他皮肤虽白，但肌肉一点没少，虽不壮硕却很紧实的大腿，男人味十足又挺翘的臀部，跟...

我的妈他那玩意儿怎么和他那白白净净的脸反差这么大？

他看了看两人都没穿衣服躺在床上的样子，他屁股后边还痛的像火在烧，还有滚滚液体朝外流动，他还看见了姚滨那边地板上丢着一个用过的套子，里头白浊的液体...饶是花花公子子如他，此刻再也受不了了。

他赶紧一把抓进地上的衣服随便套上，拿起床头柜上的车钥匙，逃也似的飞出了酒店房间。

曲连杰开着新的蓝宝基尼飙在高速公路上，又拿起电话继续疯狂拨给樊胜美，没想到她电话却显示一直关机中，打也打不通。

他记得他昨天是跟樊胜美去的酒店，但樊胜美一进浴室洗澡后，他就昏昏欲睡，想说女孩子总是要准备久一些，实在忍不住睡意，鞋子一脱躺床上先眯一会。

结果眯起来怎么旁边躺的是姚滨！？

到底怎么回事？

后穴还有点阖不上的感觉，他是被姚滨给上了？？？

想到激动处，实在不行了，他下了高级公路停在一旁的便利商店，想下车买杯咖啡压压惊，一摸口袋想掏皮夹出来，却没想到屁股口袋里扁扁平平，皮夹不在里头。

他一惊，摸遍了身上还是没找到皮夹，他急忙钻回车里，找大衣外套，还是没有。

妈的我是忘在了酒店里了吗！

他正盘算着是不是该开车回去拿，还有他根本不记得房号的各种问题...

“叮咚！”手机微信发出讯息通知声。

他滑开。

只见讯息除了文字外还有里一张照片：姚滨半裸着上身坐在饭店床上，一脸阳光笑容，手上拿着曲连杰的皮夹贴在脸上，嘴还嘟着往皮夹上亲。

『曲哥～你跑得真快～这是你的吗？』

曲连杰从没这么想杀人过。

 

——————————-

 

姚滨坐在餐厅里等曲筱绡来，手里拿着曲连杰的皮夹正在研究。

里头现金不多，好几张金卡和具乐部的高级会员卡，都是些不怎么入流的地方，和姚滨平常去的年轻人酒吧很不一样。他翻啊翻，翻到了一张夹在皮夹內里夹层的纸头。

纸头就巴掌大，可是是一张小小的画，画着夕阳海边，晕黄和湛蓝的色彩，倒映在海面上的夕阳余波荡漾。姚滨不懂艺术，可这画他看的很舒服，心神舒展。

曲筱绡戴着 Gucci 最新款的太阳眼镜，摇头晃脑的来了，看着他哥儿们拿着一张纸看呆了，一屁股坐下那，嘴里不客气的就发话：

“你做啥呢？居然还在发愣，姑奶奶我昨天宿醉还没醒呢，也不帮忙倒杯水。”

姚滨愣了一下，像是突然醒了，赶紧把纸头收回皮夹里，挤出笑脸就拿起餐桌旁的水壶帮曲筱绡倒了杯水。

“怎么样？昨天交代你的事情，还顺利吗？”

姚滨眼神有点闪烁。

曲筱绡不满了，语气加重：“怎么？不顺利吗？不顺利你还敢来见我？”边说手就抬了起来要打人。

姚滨赶紧闪过曲筱绡的巴掌，嘴里说着：“顺利顺利顺利！”

曲筱绡笑了，“顺利就好，顺利干嘛不敢说呢？你怪怪的啊姚滨，哪儿不对劲啦？”

“就是，”姚滨抬头看着曲筱绡，露出一个傻傻的笑容，“就是有点太顺利了。”

曲筱绡抬起太阳眼镜，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“昨天妳不是说让我跟樊姐接手，我躺在曲连杰旁边，拿沐浴乳装在套子里丢旁边，早上起来吓吓他吗？”

“是啊。”曲筱绡拿起水杯，正要喝水。

“结果，没想到那曲连杰真有点诱人，我一个不小心，真把他给上了。”

曲筱绡一口水直接喷在了姚滨脸上。

“哇！我的天哪姚滨你！你！！啊哈哈！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”曲筱绡毫无形象的仰头大笑，笑到拍桌拍腿，笑声绕满了整间餐厅，连旁边服务生都有些尴尬，曲筱绡也差点没摔下椅子。

“姚滨你好样的！我认识你这么久不知道你搞基啊！太棒了！真把我哥给上了！哈哈哈哈哈干得好！！！”

“他还忘了皮夹在我这呢！”姚滨从怀里掏出曲连杰的名牌皮夹，在曲筱绡眼前晃了晃，“他今天找助理来跟我拿我都不给。”

“干得好姚滨！”曲筱绡赞许的比了个大拇指，“那家伙就该有人治治！”

“筱绡，你哥啊，平常花花公子一个，跟妹子玩好像挺在行，结果没想到，在床上撩男人才是真要人命啊。要不是他是妳哥，我还真想跟他认真...”

曲筱绡倒吸了一口气，她可一点都不想听到有人说他哥哥在床上是啥样子，想到就反胃。

看着姚滨自顾自的陷入了昨夜的回忆，两手撑着下巴像个怀春少女，还露出了谜之迷茫的目光，她摇摇头。

忽然，聪明的曲筱绡脑筋一亮。

一个亏钱、搞女人还乱撞车的哥哥还不够，一个搞基的哥哥才够让爸吐血吧！和男人乱搞，到时候要姚滨出来指证曲连杰搞女人不够、搞男人也始乱终弃，她还愁公司不是她的吗？

曲筱绡站起身，摸桌大声宣布：“姚滨！我支持你追我哥！”

“真的啊？太好了！”姚滨开心得很，像只摇尾巴的拉布拉多犬一样，“妳追男人经验多，倒是给我点意见吧！”

“这你就问对人了，我跟你说啊…”曲筱绡覆上了姚滨耳朵，讲了几个招数，听的姚滨小心脏一跳一跳的很兴奋。

曲筱绡讲到一半，突然像是想起了什么，“欸对了，你有没有...”太羞耻了只好小声点说。

“有，但...我是给自己看的，绝不外漏的妳不行打歪脑筋。”

“好好好。”曲筱绡翻了个白眼，那东西她也没兴趣好吗？然后继续在姚滨耳边给建议。讲到十八禁的地方，姚滨还脸红了一下，咬着下唇跃跃欲试。

决定了！今天晚上就实践！

 

————————-

 

“喂？樊胜美樊小姐！就因为我上次没借妳钱吗？值得妳这样弄我？啊？我告诉妳，妳再不接电话我让妳在上海过不下去我跟妳说！”

樊胜美电话打了一整天都没通，曲连杰最后受不了，直接留了语音留言给她破口大骂。況且自己的皮夹还在姚滨那，他派了多少个助理轮番去找他拿，姚滨却放了话说不给就不给，增添他几把火在心里烧。

曲连杰对商业、数字不行，但这点小招数他还是想得通的，姚滨和樊胜美的共通点，不就是曲筱绡这臭女人，一定是她让这两人在暗中弄我！想让我以为自己被男人上了，哼，我身体痛是痛，但谁知道不是姚滨打了我几下才痛的呢？

那避孕套里的东西，铁定也是什么沐浴乳、洗发精之类的。

还有他后边那合不上的感觉......

啊！不想了！越想心情就越糟！

曲连杰把手机摔在沙发上，气的在家里跺脚。

此时，电铃响起了。家里佣人上前开了门，然后走到客厅来对曲连杰说，“少爷，姚先生来了。”

“姚先生！？”曲连杰脸色大变，“姚滨吗？”

“是姚滨少爷没错。”

“叫他把东西还来就轰他走！”曲连杰大吼。

曲家佣人吓了一跳，赶紧跳起来往门外要去应付姚斌，却没想到那姚滨手提着一个竹篮装着丰盛水果篮，自己钻过了佣人阿姨，大喇喇的闯进了客厅，还四处看，嘴里呢喃着，“还不错嘛…跟我在夏威夷那处度假别墅有的比...”

曲连杰一看到姚滨那张脸，腹部立刻一股怒火升起，从丹田发声大吼，“姚滨！你给我滚出去！”

姚滨退了一步闭上了眼。曲哥嗓门可真大，可就跟昨天他叫床时一样啊，那时可是又大声又浪呢。

“曲哥啊，听筱绡说你爱吃水果，我就带了些水果来拜访啦。”姚滨把水果篮交给了佣人，还吩咐她削颗苹果来吃。

“你走不走姚滨？”曲连杰指着大门的方向，厉声吼道。

“曲哥，别这样嘛，”姚滨撒了下娇，然后小声对着曲连杰说，“怎么样？后面还痛吗？”

“你...！”曲连杰气得脸都通红，“你知不知道你这样是擅闯民宅，我可以告你的！”

“你皮夹还在我这呢，”姚滨说，从外套口袋里掏出曲连杰的皮夹，曲连杰上前一把就抢走。

“你現在可以滚了，我从此不想再看到你。”

“让我问个问题嘛曲哥，”姚滨撅着嘴，“里头有张夕阳海边的画，真好看啊，谁画的？”

曲连杰不说话，别过头不看姚滨。

“你走。”曲连杰冷冷道。

“别嘛，曲哥，怎么说我也是你妹妹的好哥儿们，”姚滨笑笑，“这样吧，再给你看个东西，看了之后你要我走我就走。”然后，他从口袋里拿出了手机，滑了几下，然后将手机凑到曲连杰面前。

曲连杰脸色颇不好看，但又有些好奇的瞄了过去。

不看还好，一看他几乎要脑充血。

手机上是一张自己的照片，曲连杰躺在床上全身光裸，一脸迷离样，嘴旁吊着几丝津液，胸口和腰腹上都是些暧昧的青紫吻痕，更羞耻的是，他下身性器挺立，双腿大开，后穴有一根男人的性器正插在里头，全根没入，两人私处相紧贴。

曲连杰无力坐倒在沙发上。

此时，佣人端来了一盘切好的水果。姚滨殷勤的递了片苹果塞到曲连杰嘴边，曲连杰无意识地咬了一口，吞下肚了他才突然醒了过来，一把打下他的手。

曲连杰把头埋在膝盖上，双手抱头，简直要崩溃，“姚滨...你到底想做什么？”

听到曲连杰这样问，姚滨一屁股坐到他旁边，靠在他身上磨蹭，开心的像只拉布拉多犬一样摇只尾巴，开口就要回答，但曲连杰根本没想要理他，自己喃喃自语：“是要钱吗？你够有钱了吧？还是又是那曲筱绡搞的鬼？对，就是她搞的鬼…”

“曲哥！”姚滨赶紧打断他的胡思乱想，“我能不能追你？”

曲连杰瞬间抬头，一脸不可置信地盯着他看。

这姚滨有问题吗？拿这种照片来威胁我，现在说要追我？有病是吧？

“你都忘了...”姚斌嘟着嘴，垂着一双黑眼圈说，“你昨天射出来之前，说要让我再上你两百次才甘愿的啊。”

曲连杰双眼要喷血，抬手就要打人，却没想到一股疲弱感从腹部窜了上来，他一施力身体就发热，刚抬起的手一下就软了下来。

怎么会...

曲连杰望向姚滨，见他笑的嘴巴都要阖不上了，当下就觉得不对...难道是那苹果...

“药效发了？”姚滨惊喜，“曲筱绡真给力！这药真不错！”

见曲连杰双眼里冒出了欲望，姚滨尾巴都摇了起来，从沙发上把人横抱起，就想往楼上主卧室搬。

“嘿嘿，曲哥你就从了我吧，”姚滨力气大的很，一步一步走上楼梯，“而且我看你欢的很啊，你昨天可是一直骑在我身上，叫我滨爷滨爷的啊…”

“昨天我是喝醉了才...才...”曲连杰想说话，却浑身无力。

姚滨迳自把人抱着走上了楼梯，嘴里还说着：“筱绡说要先得到人，把人变成我的，心就也是我的了。”

曲连杰简直要昏，曲筱绡到底教了姚滨什么扭曲的道理啊？而这大男孩怎么这岁数了在爱情上还这么笨？

恍恍惚惚之间，曲连杰被抱上了自己家二楼，耳里还听见姚滨在自言自语，“这间...咦好像是客房，那这间...噢是浴室呢这浴缸真大，等会儿我帮你洗澡啊曲哥。这间...啊，是这间了，曲哥这是你的房间吧？看这装潢颜色这么鲜艳骚包我就知道是了！”

他到底在说什么鬼话...曲连杰想着，但这间的确是他自己的卧房没错。

“你给我放开...我可以告你...”

“你怎么告我？你昨天手机里也有和我的自拍啊，你还亲我呢，我们是两情相悦。”

“什么…”曲连杰想拿手机核实他的话，但他手脚无力。

到了床边，他整个人还被姚滨一放手丢在了床上，“啊…！”

他在自己的床垫上弹了两下，身体觉得越来越热，脸都要烧起来。他下身已经鼓胀了起来，流出的爱液渗过了他的灰色纯棉居家裤，上头一片暧昧的水渍。

“曲哥，你很难受吧？”姚滨站在床尾一边看着他，一边赶紧把自己衣服脱个干净，“等等我，我马上就来给你快活了！”

“不…你敢…我杀了你…我告你…”曲连杰眼里冒起了欲望，嘴里却还挣扎着不肯服软。

但從體內燃起的慾望焚的曲連杰失去自制能力，他開始难耐的用手掌粗鲁的磨着自己的下体，在床上向来老道的曲连杰，竟然被春药的功效弄的失去理智，像个初识情滋味的少年郎一般懵懂，然而他连嘲笑自己都忘了。

“曲哥，”姚滨握住了曲连杰的手阻止他自渎，眼神真挚的说，“跟我了吧，我姚滨罩你在上海通行无阻、去哪都吃得开，好吗？”

我哪还要你罩...曲连杰粗喘着气想回口，但一抬眼望见姚滨那双圆的像小狗的眼睛里竟然透露出那么点真实，他吞了吞了口水。

他往下一看，姚滨已经全身光裸，穿衣服时看起来瘦弱的身体，现在却满是精实健壮的胸肌，还有他底下那根东西...！根本是凶器，勃起时又粗又长，头冠处肥壮有力，曲连杰在心里哭喊，比今天早上看时还惊心动魄，这东西根本不可能进来的！

“怎么样？曲哥，还满意吗？”姚滨也躺到曲连杰床上，“昨天你醉了肯定没好好欣赏，现在好好看一看啊，看不够，以后三百六十五天、二十四个小时随、你、看！”说完，下体往曲连杰顶了一顶。

“啊…！”这么一顶让曲连杰浑身起了颤栗。

听见这么诱人的呻吟，姚滨满意舔了舔唇，动手捏着曲连杰的裤头要往下脱，没想到才一扯下，一个挺立而笔直的性器就弹跳了出来，上头还精神抖擞的冒着水。

“曲哥！你在家都不穿内裤的啊？”姚滨惊喜，“你真的太合我胃口了曲哥！我爱死你了！”说完一把抱住了曲连杰往他脸上亲了好几口，然后两三下就剥去了曲连杰剩下的衣服。

曲连杰的药性已经完全发作，肌肤一触到空气就麻痒不已，双目通红而失去焦距，身体像只小猫般柔软，猛往体温較低的姚滨那儿蹭，蹭的姚滨满心欢喜，一个翻身让曲连杰趴在床上，拿出自己准备好的润滑液，倒在手上就往曲连杰后穴戳。

“嗯…！”被进入的那一刻，曲连杰发出了猫叫般的呜咽。

姚滨的手指缓缓在里头进进出出，他用指腹感受着曲连杰的内壁，温温暖暖热热，原来里头有点凹凸不平呢......他好奇的屈起手抠了抠。

“嗯啊啊…！！”似乎是戳中了敏感点，曲连杰不禁抬高了臀部，开始前前后后移动，将自己往姚滨的手指处送，引导着他插弄着自己的后穴。

不一会儿，曲连杰就自己靠着后穴射了出来。

“曲哥...你真快，别担心，夜还很长，我会温柔对你的...”

说完，曲连杰眼前一黑，那个青年覆身盖上了他的身体，开始将他蚕食鲸吞了起来...

 

——————————

 

隔天曲连杰醒来时，脸色惨然。

昨晚的一切他什么都记得。

“呀...好爽...爽死我了...”

“谁让你这么爽的知不知道？”

“啊…”

“知不知道啊？快，叫我滨爷！”

“不要...你捉弄我...”

“…要不要！”

“啊啊要要要！！滨爷！滨爷！求求您了滨爷！插我！嗯啊啊！”

“乖，咱们小杰真乖，小爷就喜欢你这副骚样。”

“啊…滨爷，前边也要...帮我...啊…滨爷...碰碰我...”

他们两人射的一塌糊涂，整个床铺都是他俩的精水、汗水和...曲连杰似乎忆起了昨夜的最后，自己被插到了高潮失禁，还哭喊着求饶。

他抱头怒吼，用力揉着自己的头发。

“曲哥！”没想到姚滨却在此时进了门，满脸神清气爽的灿烂笑容，“我用你家厨房做了早餐，你吃吗？”

看他那副春风得意的样子，曲连杰恼怒值升到了顶峰，抓起枕头就往姚滨脸上砸。

“哎唷曲哥！别砸！别砸啊！不吃就说嘛…”姚滨关上了门，下楼前还不忘朝门内喊，“我在楼下等你啊，宝贝！”

我杀了你姚滨！！！

 

《未完待续》


End file.
